A Brother's Love
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Agnes Brown will always worry about her kids. All six of them are still her babies. When a face they had hoped never to see again returns to Ireland she worries more than ever. Can Mark keep his siblings safe? Is Agnes right to be worried? What exactly is Cathy hiding?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mrs Browns Boys. Brendan O Carroll and BBC/RTE own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Chapter 1

Cathy sat at the kitchen table nursing a mug of tea. She was exhausted. The court case had ultimately saved the market but it had drained them all. Sighing heavily she thought about Mark and Betty, how her sister in law had run their 4x4 into a ditch. How Dermot and Rory had tried to help. Even Trevor and Father Damion had tried.

"Morning Cathy."

"Morning Mammy."

"You alright Luv?" Agnes Brown assessed her only daughter. "Really?"

"Yes Mammy. I'm fine. Would you stop yer worrying?"

"No. I'm your mother. That means a lifetime of worrying about you and your brothers, whether you like it or now." Agnes busied herself with making tea. "Have you eaten? Would you call Grandad? Tell him to get his behind down these stairs."

"Yes Mammy." She left her mug on the table before yelling for Trevor and her grandfather to get down the stairs. Agnes sighed. She knew she'd always worry about Catherine Brown. The only one of her six children to divorce. Childless, with no boyfriend or suitable man on the horizon she worried her daughter would end up a maiden aunt with Dermot's triplets or young Bono feeling they had to look after her.

"I called Grandad. He told me to bigger off." Cathy laughed. "Trevor is in the shower and I am going to be late. I'll see yer, Mammy."

"Alright Cathy, Luv." She smiled as the blonde almost ran out of the house. Winnie stepped through the back door as Cathy slammed the front door.

"Was that Cathy leaving?"

"Oh, hello Winnie." Agnes smiled. "Yes, she's late. Always rushing here, there and anywhere."

"Same as my Sharon." Winnie laughed. "Kids today."

"She's not though, is she? She's a grown woman. Oh what's going to become of her, Winnie? Trevor has the church. Mark had Betty and Bono. Dermot's got Maria and the babies. Rory has Deano. Who does she have? When I'm gone?"

"She's going to be fine, Agnes." Winnie smiled. "She's a clever girl."

Xxxxxx

Cathy walked along the main road passed the market where her mother would be in the next hour or so. She was keen to get to her appointment before work, it was already getting late. Checking her watch she pushed the glass door open and froze.

Xxxxx

"Betty." Mark turned to face his wife. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Betty grabbed her handbag. "I didn't want to say anything with Bono around. You know what he's like." Betty sighed. "I wanted to talk to you first. Before Dermot went off on one or your mother got in a state."

"It's not them in worried about, Betty. Ma will say her piece, Dermot's protective of her. We all are." Betty nodded. Shrugging her shoulders she stepped towards her husband.

"Your mother doesn't like me, so she doesn't. I took her previous boy away after all."

"She doesn't not like you. It's just her way. When my father died it was just us six and her. She couldn't cope. You know that it was only when Grandad moved in with us that we could go back home." Mark rested his hands on her shoulders. "That's why she's overprotective of us." Betty smiled slightly.

"Aye. That's why I want to be sure before I tell her." Betty sighed as he kissed her gently.

"If it is him. After what he put my sister through." He closed his eyes as memories of his sister shaking and trying not to cry. He remembered her pulling away, the bruise on her arms hit him.

"Best thing we ever did. Going to London to get her." Betty sighed. "But we still have to tell Cathy. And your mother." Betty stepped back as Mark sighed. He knew she was right.

Xxxxxx

Cathy stepped back as she registered who was in front of her. She felt her stomach twist as the man in front of her smiled.

"Hello Catherine. I've been looking for you."

Xxxxxx

A/N first story for this genre. Can Mark and the others save Cathy. Will Agnes keep her family together? Shall I write more?


	2. Chapter 2

Meetings

Cathy stared at the taller man as he spoke. The appointment she had been rushing to get to no longer mattered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I read about the market in the paper. Thought I'd look up a few old friends." He smiled at her. Cathy narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not the same woman you tried to destroy."

"Death do us part, Catherine. Remember? You said those vows in front of your family and mine. Love, honour and obey."

"You also vowed to protect me, not use me as a punch bag! Now get away from me."

"I don't think I can do that."

"Michael. Go away. Just let me get on with my life." She stepped back as he grabbed her arm. Frowning she knew it would leave a mark. "Get off me or I swear to God I'll scream." Michael laughed before releasing her arm.

"I think this is going to be fun. Because you are coming back to London with me. I promise you that."

Xxxxxx

"Oh hello you two." Agnes smiled as Mark and Betty walked into the kitchen. Winnie smiled at the couple. "Where's Bono?"

"School, Mrs Brown." Betty stated as she sat down. "We need to talk to you. Is Dermot around? Grandad?"

"Grandad is asleep in his chair. He has a date tonight, with that floozy he met last week." Agnes rolled her eyes. "A date!"

"Good for him." Betty smiled. She liked the old man and knew Mark adored his grandfather.

"What's all the secrecy?" Trevor asked as he walked into the room. The young priest frowned as he saw the look on his older brother's face. "Mark? What's happened?"

"Are you ill, son?" Agnes bit her lip. Mark shook his head.

"Is it Bono? Betty, are you well?"

"Bono is fine. Honestly, he's grand so he is. None of us are ill. I was out shopping yesterday. Just in the supermarket and I know what I saw."

"What did you see?" Rory ran in, desperate for some gossip. "Go on! Was it that man with the pink Mohican? Because I did not do that!"

"No, but I know who you mean." Betty smiled. "We may as well wait for Dermot."

"No. Say it. I'll talk to him and Cathy."

"Will someone say what is going on? For pity sake Betty what did you see?"

"I saw the scum Cathy used to be married to. He was staring right at me. I wanted to go over to him but I had Bono with me." Agnes stood up and began pacing the kitchen.

"Does Cathy know?"

"I don't know." Mark answered honestly.

"If he comes here. If he comes anywhere near my little girl!"

"Oh Mammy she's 44! Not a baby." Agnes promptly clipped him with the tea towel she was holding. "Rory Brown, you know what that thug did."

"No I don't. All I know is Betty and Mark left Bono with us for the weekend and when they came home Cathy was with them."

"You don't end a marriage for no good reason. Cathy wasn't brought up to believe in divorce. None of you were." Agnes snapped. "You had no need to know what went on. It was Cathy's business. Private." Rory frowned as Mark nodded.

"Where is Cathy?"

"Work. Where you should be."

"Ma, that's the beauty of being self employed. Betty, stay here with Mrs Mcgoogan and Ma. Rory, you and Trevor find Dermot and bring him here. Buster as well if you have to."

"And where are you going?" Trevor asked.

"To bring my little sister home." He marched out of the house as Agnes and Betty exchanged worried glances. Both knew what had happened to Cathy before and neither wanted her or Mark to get hurt again.

"Mark." Betty started but he was already out the door.

Xxxx

A/N please review. Next time Dermot, Buster and Maria return. Hopefully they won't be needing Maria's nursing skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Drive

Agnes closed her eyes and swore. She remembered Betty and Mark asking her to babysit and to get a room together for Cathy coming home. She had assumed her only daughter was coming to visit, possibly with her husband. Sighing heavily she pushed the memory to the back of her mind.

"Agnes." She turned as she heard Winnie speak to her. "Are you alright, Luv?"

"Me? Yes, Winnie I'm fine. I'm fecking grand."

"Shall I make tea?"

"Not in my kitchen! You sit down. I'll put the kettle on." Agnes headed towards the kettle as Betty and Winnie sat down.

Xxxxxx

Mark drive his van along the main road towards the city centre. His hands gripped the steering wheel as he forced himself to concentrate on the driving rather than worrying about his little sister.

"Get outta my way! Oh for jeez! Can you not see I'm in a rush! Fecking fecking idiot ice cream van." He swung the van around as he overtook the annoying ice cream van. Swearing under his breath he tried not to think about how upset his Ma had been or how shaken Cathy had been when they had arrived in London.

Xxxxxxx

"What do you mean? You promise I'm coming back to London with you." Cathy did her best to keep her nerves under control. "I can assure you I'll be doing no such thing."

"Ah Catherine O Dowd."

"Brown. The name is Cathy Brown. I've not been an O'Dowd for a long time and I never will be again."

"Get in the car." His voice remained menacingly low. Cathy felt her heart rate speed up.

"No."

He grabbed her wrist, tugging her towards her. She pulled back just as the carpenter's van emblazoned with her brother's name came into view.

"Car! Now."

"No!" Cathy pulled her arm back. "I told you, I am not going anywhere with you. Not now, not tomorrow or next week! Never!"

"Cathy!" Mark called as he almost ran from the van. "Cathy!"

"It's ok, Mark." She glared at her ex husband before stepping towards her brother. "I'm fine." Mark marched towards the bigger set man. "Behave, would ya, he ain't worth it."

Mark felt his hands curl into fists as he stepped toward.

"No. But you are." Mark almost whispered. Michael backed away, heading towards his car as Mark advanced on him. Cathy caught her brother's arm.

"And Mammy is worth more. Enough. The last thing she needs is the Guarda picking you up for fighting in the street." Mark sighed,stopping in his tracks.

"I'll take you home." He decided. Cathy nodded, knowing that she was in no fit state to go to work.

Xxxxx

"Rory!" Dermot shouted as his brother raised his arms waving at him. "Will you calm down?"

Maria held Ringo in her arms as she watched the brothers. Rory and Deano were clearly upset.

"What is it?" Buster asked as he picked up one of the triplets.

"Cathy."

"What about her?" Maria was lost.

"Yer all to come to our house. Cathy is in trouble. Betty and everyone is there. You have to come."

"Cathy? What's wrong with Cathy?" Buster handed John a toy train. The baby toddled off as Maria set Ringo down.

"We're coming." Dermot grabbed Paul as he headed past him. "Please don't tell me this is all to do wiv er scumbag ex!"

"Dermo?"

"Long story."

"Well, I wish I knew what it was." Rory flapped his hands as Maria frowned slightly.

"I know she came home to live with you and Mrs Brown. I don't know the details."

"She cried a lot." Dermot sighed. "I know that much."

"Let's not keep Mammy waiting." Dermot grabbed his jacket before ushering his family out towards the car, wondering what had really happened to get his already editable brother in such a state.

Cxxxxx

A/n please review


	4. Chapter 4

Drive

Cathy stared into space as Mark drove through the Dublin streets in silence. She felt sick at the thought her family had known Michael was back in Ireland. Part of her was furious that they hadn't told her but another part was so pleased her older brother had found her.

"Does Mammy know?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Yesterday, when I was in work." Mark sighed. "Betty and Bono were down the shops, saw him at the tills. She told me last night when Bono was in bed."

"And?"

"And you'd already left this morning when we'd taken Bono to school. I'm sorry, Cathy. I saw red. The thought of him, of him hurting you again." He shook his head. Cathy smiled sadly.

"I'm ok." She looked across at him. "Honestly."

"I've seen the bruise on yer wrist." Mark carried on driving.

"Yeah. Well. That'll be the last time he puts a hand on me. Please, don't tell Mammy about my arm."

"Ok." Mark sighed. He knew his mother would notice immediately. Cathy rested her head back against the car seat looking out of the window as Mark drove towards his mother's house. "Dermot and the others were all looking for you."

"I don't want any of this."

"Neither did any of us." Mark turned the van towards the street where he his family home was. "I didn't."

"What?" Cathy turned to her brother.

"I didn't tell Dermot, Rory and Trevor what happened. Not all of it. They barely remember what it was like when we were all kids. No way I'm going to explain what happened when me and Betty went to London to find you. If I explain that I'd have to explain what happened with mammy and Redster."

"You won't even call him Dad." Cathy sighed. Mark gritted his teeth.

"No, the one thing that man taught me. The only thing was that I didn't want to be like him. When I grew up and became a father I would not be like him."

"And your not." Cathy smiled at him. "You're right. The younger ones won't remember but I think Rory does. A bit. It's you and me that remember the most, even then Rory was in his own world." Mark smiled back at her.

"But you kept your promise, eh?"

Mark blushed. "Even at fourteen years old. You held Dermot's hand at the graveside and said you were the head of the family now and nothing was going to hurt the people you loved."

"I was a kid."

"No, you were. Are. Our big brother that always looks out for us."

"Didn't do much for our Simon. Dermot ended up in Young Offenders." Mark shook his head.

"It was the best thing that could happen to him. Simon took to drugs. He was too much like Da. Cmon, now. Trevor, Rory, Dermot and me. We did ok and so did you. And that is down to you and Mammy. Bono' lucky to have a dad like you now come on, let's prove to Mammy I'm still alive!"

"Yeah." Mark sighed. "What do we tell Maria and the others?"

"Nothing. Tell them nothing." Mark nodded once, knowing they would never get away with it.

Xxxxx

"Dermot?" Deano leant across the kitchen table towards his brother in law. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea. But it has to do with Cathy."

"Rory said her ex husband has been in touch. I never even knew she had been married!"

"Well she was." Another snap of the tea towel reminded him that Mrs Brown didn't approve of gossip. "And that's all any of yer need to know. She was married. Now she isn't."

"They divorced? You don't believe in divorce."

"There are many things in this world I don't like. Many I don't agree or believe in but sometimes they are the best thing. Divorce was the best thing." Winnie nodded as she sat next to Dermot.

"But divorce? In the Brown family?"

"Yes. Deano. Divorce." Cathy sighed as all eyes fell on her. "I got divorced. Is that still news in this family?"

"But you?!"

"Leave her alone." Buster snapped. "Save your breath for something you know about! How are yer, Cathy? Mark find you alright?"

"I'm fine, Buster. Now Michael is back in Ireland. I sent him packing this time and I will again."

"Oh, Cathy Luv." Mrs Brown hugged her only daughter. "I didn't know what had become of you. Mark, you're a good boy." Mark smiled slightly meeting Betty's eyes as he did so. Suddenly her phone rang causing the blonde to pick up the small device and turn away. Dermot watched as his mother held Cathy at arms length.

"I'm fine, Mammy." Cathy sighed. "Honestly."

"So? Why is Michael here?" Rory asked.

"I don't know."

"No! You keep him there with you. Do not let Bono leave with anyone! He does not have an uncle Michael. Keep him with you." She grabbed her keys as Mark swore.

"I'm coming with you." Cathy yelled.

"No!" Mark snapped. "You stay here." He followed Betty out of the door as Mrs Brown caught her arm.

"Do as Mark says. The teachers won't let him take Bono. You know they have that list of names that can collect the children. It's only Mark, Betty and me on it. No uncle Michael."

"The thought of him being in the same room as my nephew. As that little boy."

"I know." Agnes twisted the tea towel in her hands. Winnie shook her head, knowing her friend wouldn't rest until all her family were safe. Grandad walked into the kitchen, his cap firmly pulled down over his eyes.

"Buster, Dermot with me."

"Where are we going?" Buster asked the old man.

"Maria, you too." Maria glanced at her mother in law who just shook her head. She knew the old man well enough to know what he was up to.

"Grandad."

"I'm not having this." He grabbed the walking stick he didn't need before heading out the house. Winnie glanced at Agnes wondering how much more her family could take.

Xxxxx

"Yous!" Betty yelled as she marched through the school hall. "You do let my son go home with anyone who is not on that list! Do you hear me? Me, his Da and his Granny. No one else!"

"Mrs Brown." The man in the tweed jacket raised his hands as Mark walked towards his only child.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I told Mr Donoghue I have an uncle Trevor, an uncle Dermot, and Uncle Rory and an uncle Deano. I don't have an uncle Michael."

"Good boy."

"Then I kicked him in the shins and ran in here."

"Mrs Brown."

"Don't you Mrs Brown me! And why on earth would you think my son would be taken out of school in the middle of the day!"

"Which is why they called you." Bono folded his arms.

"Ok. Ok." Betty sighed. "Bono? Are you ok?"

"I'm grand so I am." He mimicked his mother as Mark tried not to smirk. Betty rolled her eye.

"Good, but your still coming home with me. I can't trust this school right now." She ushered the nine year old out of the hall as Mark thanked the teacher for calling them. Bono frowned slightly as he dug in his pocket.

"Oh Ma, the man gave me this." He handed her an envelope. "Said I was to give it to Aunty Cathy." Betty suppressed the urge to swear before meeting Mark's eyes. The envelope looked innocent enough but she knew what Michael was capable of. Things were far from over.

A/N more soon please review


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight

Mark sat staring into space, glad that Bono was sleeping upstairs. It had been the day from Hell and he didn't need to have anything more to worry about.

"Mark?"

"Keep him home from school tomorrow." Betty nodded as she spoke. The tension hung in the air. Betty shook her head sadly.

"I was so scared. My boy. My wee boy! How dare he? How he dared go to the school! Talk to Bono!"

"Our boy has more sense than we ever thought possible for his age." Mark stepped towards his wife. "We've raised a bright lad."

"Mark."

"Hey, come here." He hugged his wife as she closed her eyes. "Bono is safe. You know that. Maria, Dermot and the triplets are safe. Rory, Buster. Cathy is back home with Ma and Trevor."

"Where did your Grandad get to? He rounded all the others up. Cathy told me."

"He thinks he's the only one that can protect us. Buster drove around Dublin for an hour, they were looking for that scum but they had no idea where to look. The man is pushing 90."

"You'd never guess the way he carries on."

"Well, Ma married a younger man. What can I say? The Brown charm."

"Aye, if you say so Mark Steven Brown," she smiled as Mark kissed her hair.

"️Bed."

"Aye." She slipped her hand in his and led him upstairs.

Xxxxxxxx

"Winne said she'll warn Sharon not to serve him in Foleys." Agnes watched as her daughter pulled the dressing gown around her.

"I don't think he'll be wanting a drink."

"Your Daddy used to hit me. Well once he did, in those days people who behaved in such a way were not seen as they are now." Agnes watched as Cathy frowned.

"I know."

"I never told you. I never let you or your brothers see." She adjusted her glasses. Cathy sighed.

"We knew. I used to tell the little ones stories. Rory would hide. Usually under the bed covers. Mark would want to storm downstairs and take Daddy on himself. Frankie would lay on the bedroom floor, silent. You know? He knew the same as we did that you two were trying to hide what was going on. Frankie said something once."

"Cathy, Luv. Don't speak ill of the dead."

"He was Redser's son." Cathy sighed. "That's why him and Mark clashed. I just tried to keep Trevor, Rory and the twins from hearing everything."

"You were always the grown up."

"I was not. Just the only girl." Cathy smiled. Agnes shook her head sadly.

"My baby girl. All blonde curls and a stare that would silence the hardest men. I always

wanted to see you married an appy but you married a pig of a man. Made the same mistake I did." Agnes stared at her half empty mug of tea. "I wanted better for you. For all of you."

"Mammy." Cathy grabbed her hand before the older woman could pull away. "You did grand bringing us all up. Look at Trevor. He's happy. Rory has Dino, they argue like cat and dog,"

"Oh I know."

"Dermot's happy. Maria adores him. Mark has a wife and son that love him and a job he loves. Simon, well."

"Frankie made his bed and so did Simon."

"Simon will be out soon. It's better him and Dermot are apart."

"Good twin, bad twin." Agnes shook her head. "And you, Cathy. What about you?" Cathy fell silent for a moment.

"I'll be grand. You just watch." She kissed her mother's cheek. "Would yer stop yer worrying?"

"No. Never. Now get to bed, young lady and don't wake your Grandad." Cathy smiled before turning and heading up the stairs. She knew her family were right to be worried. Michael wouldn't go back to London just because they wanted him too.

Xxxxxxxxa

A/N filler chapter - please review


	6. Chapter 6

Repercussions

Mark stared at the ceiling trying to work out who had told Michael where his sister worked. Cathy had put her time in London behind her, the rest of the family had moved on. He just couldn't understand why the younger man had returned to cause trouble.

"Mark?" Betty opened her eyes to see her husband staring at the ceiling.

"Just thinking."

"Don't. Go to sleep." Betty rested a hand on his chest as he smiled slightly. He knew she was right but the memories of that fateful day when he had got the phone call from the nurse in London wouldn't go away

Eight _Years_ _Earlier_

_"Can I speak to Mark Brown please?" The cockney accent caught his attention as he walked back to his van._

_"Speaking."_

_"My name is Abby. I'm a nurse from A&amp;E in City General. Your sister, Cath has asked me to ring you."_

_"Cathy is in the hospital? What happened?"_

_"I can't say much over the phone. She tells me she has no family in England. She could really do with her family around her right now."_

_"I'll be in London as soon as I can. Tell her, me and Betty will be on our way. She's not to worry. Where's her husband?"_

_"He's not here. All she would tell us is your name and phone number. I'm sorry."_

_"Is she ok? Do I need to prepare the family? Ma and the others?"_

_"The condition isn't life threatening. But we won't discharge her until she has someone safe to be with."_

_"And her excuse for a husband isn't that!" Mark thanked the nurse quickly before hanging up. Jumping into the van his blood boiled. He had seen too much of his parents' marriage growing up to know what was happening. He gunned the engine as he headed towards the market, knowing Agnes would still be in work._

_"Ma!"_

_"Oh hello Mark love." Agnes smiled as he jogged towards her. She took the money from a customer before handing over a pound of bananas. "They'll keep you regular. No more hours on the bog! Mark. What's wrong?"_

_"Cathy. I'm going to London with Betty. We're bringing her home. Can you look after Bono for me? We'll be gone overnight."_

_"Of course. What's happened?"_

_"I'm bringing her home. Betty will leave Bono with Rory and Grandad until you get there. I'm away to the ferry."_

_"Ok Luv. Ok." Agnes wiped her hands on her apron before setting about closing the stall. There were more important things to worry over._

_Xxxxxx_

_Betty marched into the hospital ahead of Mark, her heels clicked on the floor as she marched to the reception desk._

_"My sister in law is in here, somewhere."_

_"Name."_

_"Cathy Brown." Mark stated as a young nurse called for Cathy's relations. Betty tugged his arm before marching towards the young man in a blue uniform._

_"I'm Cathy's sister in law." Betty's Belfast accent sounded harsh in the waiting room. Mark rested a hand on her shoulder. _

_"How is she?"_

_"You're Mark?" The nurse asked. The oldest Brown child nodded. He had been here before. Identifying his brother's dead body so his Ma didn't have to see, keeping the family together since he was 13 he had no idea what he would do if they lost Cathy too._

_"Yeah."_

_"She's waiting for you. We want to admit her but she's determined to leave." Mark smiled slightly, knowing how stubborn his sister could be. Betty slipped her hand into his as they followed the nurse into the trauma area._

_"Cathy." Mark gasped as he saw the bruises over her face and neck. Cathy turned as she heard her brother._

_"I'm ok." The bruising obscured her features. The whites of her eye bloodshot. Betty swallowed hard._

_"Who did this?"_

_"Doesn't matter. Just take me home. Please."_

_"You are not staying in London."_

_"No. I'm not." Mark nodded, relieved at the determination in her voice. He knew who had beaten her to a pulp. The absence of wedding and engagement rings confirmed it. He turned as the door to the room opened._

_"I'll kill yer!" Mark launched himself at his brother in law. Both Cathy and Betty yelled. _

_"Feck off! She's my wife!"_

_"Not anymore." Cathy flinched as Michael looked at her. Betty grabbed a bag that contained what little possessions Cathy had been admitted with as she ushered the injured woman away through another door. Her heart pounded. Mark was the most relaxed, laid back, kind man she had ever known. Seeing him on the verge of losing control broke her heart._

_Xxxxxx_

_Now_

_A shadow stood outside the small house on the outskirts of Dublin. A cigarette in one hand he looked up at the bedroom. He smirked, taking a long drag on the rolled up tobacco. It was time the Brown's paid for what they had done._

_Xxxxxxx_

_A/N please review _


	7. Chapter 7

Another Day?

Cathy brushed her hair as she looked in the mirror over the dressing table in her bedroom. Her mother, grandfather and brothers were already making a noise downstairs. She smiled slightly as she realised some things had never changed. Her mother was yelling for Trevor to hurry up, banging pots in the kitchen. The nightmare surrounding her ex husband seemed long gone. Grabbing her handbag she knew that wasn't the case.

Xxx

"Ma!" Bono yelled as Betty poured tea. She was exhausted, her and Mark had barely slept.

"Yes Luv?" She turned as the young boy pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Who was that man?"

"What man?"

"The one at school? The one that was standing outside last night?"

"What was that, son?" Mark asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Last night." Bono shovelled cereal into his mouth as Betty and Mark glanced at each other. "Outside. I looked."

"Who was outside?" Betty picked up her tea, trying to act as casually as possible. The last thing she wanted was to scare the boy.

"The man from the school. He was across the road last night." Bono explained. Mark felt the anger beginning to build in his stomach. He knew the man blamed him and Betty for the breakup of his marriage. He had no idea he would look for revenge so many years later.

"Are you sure?" Betty asked. Bono rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! Granny says I've eyes like a bat."

"Bats are blind." Betty frowned.

"Well, they don't miss anything and I don't miss anything so Granny us right!" Mark laughed, knowing his only child adored the family matriarch.

"Aye." Betty conceded. "You're spending the day with her."

"No school?"

"Not today. I've told yer headmaster so I have. Don't you worry." Betty put her mug down before ushering him out towards the car. Mark began preparing for work, wondering if his son had got it all wrong but he knew he hadn't.

Xxxxxxx

"Maria is taking the triplets to her mother's." Dermot announced as he walked into the kitchen dressed as a tap.

"Why are you a tap?" Cathy asked as she searched through her bag.

"I dunno. I just wear what they tell me. Where's Mammy?"

"Talking to Mrs Mcgoogan."

"Are you alright, Cathy?" Buster asked as he walked in. "That's a nasty bruise." She quickly pulled the sleeve down.

"Fell."

"Looks like a handprint."

"Buster. I am fine." Cathy snapped. "I am always fine. And a drunken slob of an ex husband is not gonna change that. Ok!?"

"Ok." Dermot shrugged his shoulders beneath the costume. He stepped sideways as Agnes walked in.

"Cathy has bruises on her arm, Mrs Brown."

Buster stated. Agnes sighed as Cathy shot her a pleading look.

"Does she now? And what are you doing? Buster? Looking at my daughter's arms? Is it a fetish son? Women's arms? You should see a counsellor."

"Mammy." Dermot started.

"And don't you start! Running hot and cold on a whim!" She laughed as Dermot rolled his eyes.

"I'm away to work." Cathy shook her head, glad for her mother's unique way of confusing the situation.

"Ok, Cathy Luv. Buster go with her."

"Mammy! I don't need a bodyguard."

"You've not got one. You've got Buster. Go on." Overjoyed Buster practically ran out of the house to follow the girl he idolised.

Xxxxx

Rory placed the scissors on the table in front of him. He loved hairdressing and talking to the clients. He sighed heavily as Deano arrived holding coffee in both hands.

"What is it?"

"Mrs Macgowan has cancelled. Her dog had to go to the vet. You know she has a Labrador - Suki."

"Oh no." Deano sighed. "But that isn't what's wrong, is it?"

"I'm worried about Cathy."

"What is going on? I never even knew she was married." Deano sat down, glad that the salon was empty.

"Michael was at school with her. He's from Dublin but his dad had a job in the factory here so they moved." Rory waved his hands in the air. "All I know is, Cathy went to London and got married. Michael had a job there. Then one day when Bono was a baby Betty left him with me, Trevor and Mammy to go visit Cathy in London with our Mark. Then they come home. Cathy has bruises and a black eye. It was all very hush hush but I think he beat her."

"Oh poor Cathy!"

"Anyway, that's the last we hear of him since the divorce. Until now." Deano was clearly enthralled.

"Do you think he's come back for her?"

"No." Rory frowned. "I think he's come back to upset everyone. He's a nasty piece of work." Deano looked away, aware the next client was due.

Xxxxx

Mark sat staring at traffic lights as the van's engine ticked over. He was glad his mother had agreed to have Bono and that Buster had declared himself Cathy's unofficial bodyguard. The petty crook was like an extra brother - a total pain in the rear but his heart was in the right place. The lights turned green as he pulled off into traffic. Frowning he changed lanes, aware the black Peugeot was following him. He gained speed, the Peugeot did too. Swearing under his breath he knew who was driving the car. It seemed getting Cathy back to London was only part of Michael's plan. Gritting his teeth Mark fought to control the van as it skidded before leaving the road, finally coming to rest on the roof.

Xxxxxx

A/N is Mark ok? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Sons and Daughters

Agnes watched as her oldest grandchild sat at the kitchen table. A glass of orange squash in front of him. She could see he was worried but trying not to show it.

"Bono. Are you alright?"

"Granny."

"Yes, Bono."

"Why are Mammy and Da so worried about Aunty Cathy and the man who came to school?" Agnes picked up her tea towel before putting it back down. The child wasn't stupid. He had a right to know.

"Your Daddy is the oldest." She stalled for time. "You know that. When his Daddy died he helped me look after the little ones. So he worries."

"Oh."

"The man at the school yesterday is not nice. You never ever talk to him again." Agnes watched as the young boy went back to his school work.

Xxxxx

Dermot walked across the road dressed as a teddy bear. The mobile phone he carried ringing loudly as he tried to get it from inside his costume.

"Maria! What? Where are you? Is Betty there?" He paused. "Has anyone told Ma? No I'll ring Trevor. Is he ok?" He listened as Maria explained how Mark had been brought into hospital.

"The Guarda are here. They don't think Mark's crash was an accident. They think he was pushed off the road. The van is a mess." Maria looked over to see Betty staring into space. The blonde woman seemed withdrawn, shocked. "He's in a bad way. They're taking him for a brain scan. He's not breathing on his own. Your mother needs to be here. And Cathy and Bono."

"Maria, is he gonna die?" Dermot frowned as he thought of his older brother. It seemed the family was falling apart slowly. Frankie had died years earlier, Simon was in prison and now this.

"I dunno. He's badly hurt." Maria sighed. "Get your mother here. Look, I have to go."

Xxxxxxx

Buster stood outside Cathy's office building. He was determined to protect her. His best friend's older sister would always see him as an annoying little crook but the Brown's were family as far as he was concerned.

"Wha?!" He looked up as Trevor walked towards him. The young priest frowned as he walked across the road.

"We got to get Cathy to the hospital. Mark is in the emergency department. He's badly hurt. Rory is getting Mammy and Bono now."

"Oh no."

"I called Cathy." Trevor stated as the blonde appeared. Buster swallowed hard.

"Is he gonna be ok?"

"He better be, Buster. He better be."

Xxxxxx

Maria sat next to Betty as the young blonde closed her eyes. The noise of the waiting room seemed alien to her, even though she'd nursed in the Emergency Department for years.

"He's fit and healthy. That'll be in his favour." Maria stared firmly. Betty nodded.

"Have they said anything?"

"Dr Walters will talk to you. She's grand. She'll tell us what's going on."

"Maria, you're a nurse. What do you think?"

"I think." Maria paused. "Mark is tough and has a strong will. We wait for the CT scan."

"He's tubes everywhere. He's not able to breathe himself."

"Betty. Maria." They turned to see Agnes and Rory walk towards them. Rory stayed silent for once.

"The doctors are with him." Betty closed her eyes.

"I left Bono with Grandad." Agnes watched as her daughters in law nodded. Maria bit her lip as an alarm sounded. Suddenly doctors and nurses hurried into the room a few feet away. Shouts for adrenaline and crash carts caught their attention. Betty shook her head.

"No."

"Not my boy." Agnes whispered as the younger woman began silently sobbing.

Xxxxxx

A/N more soon. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

30 reviews! Wow. Thank you

Fighter

Cathy stared at the floor, unaware that Deano had joined them and was bickering with Rory. Silently she bargained with God as her mother folded her hands in her lap. Betty appeared to have gone into some sort of shock as Maria hugged Dermot. It all seemed unreal, a waking nightmare.

"Not my boy. Not again. Not my Mark." Agnes stated firmly before looking across at Betty who seemed visibly shaken. "Hey now." She took Betty's hand. "None of that. This is our Mark. Tough as old boots."

"Only, he's not." Betty looked at her mother in law. "Losing his brother nearly destroyed him. He blamed himself for not keeping Frankie in Dublin, for not making him get off the drugs."

"I never knew."

"And the twins. When Simon and Dermot went to prison, when Cathy got hurt. To him he'd failed as an older brother." Betty wiped her eyes. "I told him there was nothing to blame himself for."

"He didn't fail." Cathy sighed as Dermot sniffed. "He didn't."

"No." Agnes looked at her children. Rory, Trevor and Dermot looked as nervous as young children not grown men. Cathy was clearly angry. "I have. As a mother."

"No Mammy."

"Mark was 12 when your Da died. He remembers more of it all than you all, except maybe for you, Cathy. I should have fought to keep you all with me. Fought to get away from your old man and watched out for Mark more. I've been a terrible mother."

"He adores you and Grandad. So does Bono." Betty smiled sadly. "If we hadn't kept Bono home from school he'd have been in the van with Mark, on his way home from school." Cathy swore profusely as she got to her feet.

"None of this is Mark's fault. Neither is it yours, Mammy. It's mine for marrying that scumbag and not staying married to him. I got us into this and."

"You'll do what? Cathy?" Agnes shot her a look. Trevor stepped forward, resting a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Something." Cathy finished lamely.

"Pray." Trevor spoke calmly. It was then Agnes realised that was exactly what the young priest had been doing the entire time Mark was fighting to live. While they had cried and bickered Trevor had silently been doing the only thing he knew could help.

Xxxxxxx

"Adrenaline." The doctor called. "Rhythm check!"

"Asystole." The nurse stated sadly.

"Anyone spoken to the family?" The doctor watched as a nurse carried on CPR. The resuscitation room looked a mess. A blood transfusion waited to be administered. IV lines snaked into Mark's arms a tube in his mouth made sure he could breathe. Various doctors, anaesthetics doctors and nurses worked on the patient in the bed, hoping for a miracle.

"He's Maria Brown's brother in law." A male nurse stated as he changed a fluid bag.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Got a young boy. Anyway, no allergies. No regular meds. Had a broken ankle as a teenager, appendix out at twenty no other medical history. Non smoker, no alcohol problem."

"Rhythm check." All hands left the body as all eyes fell on the monitor.

"Sinus rhythm." A nurse smiled slightly. She felt for Mark's carotid pulse. "Strong pulse."

"Arrange for transfer once stable. He's a tough bugger. How long was he down?"

"Thirty four minutes Dr Waters." The middle aged woman nodded.

"ITU when stable. I'll let Maria and her family know. And can we get that blood transfusion up? Cheers. Let's give him a tetanus and be prepared to give him some inotropes. I'll be wanting him to have a cast on that leg, above knee prior to him going upstairs." She threw latex gloves into a medical waste bin. It was good to give a family good news. She took a deep breath and headed towards the family room.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N more soon. Thanks for reviewing


	10. Chapter 10

Breathe

Betty gripped her mother in law's hand as the young doctor walked into the crowded family room on the edge of the A&amp;E waiting room. A nurse appeared a second later. Maria swallowed hard. She knew the routine. Blinking she tried to keep her face neutral, there was no way she would cry. Not yet.

"Hello. Are you all Mark Brown's family?"

"We are Luv." Agnes answered. "I'm his mother. Betty is his wife, Dermot, Rory and Trevor are his brothers. Cathy is his sister and Maria his sister in law. Deano there and Buster well, they're family too." Buster smiled slightly. He loved all the Brown's but knew Mrs Brown always blamed him for the twins getting into trouble.

"He's a strong man. When Mark was brought into us he was badly injured. His lung had collapsed, he has a head wound, a break in his lower leg and a fracture to his pelvis." Betty closed her eyes silently sobbing as her blonde hair fell over her face. Agnes maintained eye contact with the doctor.

"His heart stopped beating."

"No. Oh good God." Agnes looked up at Cathy who was clinging onto Dermot's hand. "He's dead."

"No. As I said Mark is tough. We got his heart started again. The nurses are putting a cast on his leg and dressing the head wound. He's still very unwell - he's not out of the woods yet."

"He's alive." Agnes smiled.

"Yes, Mrs Brown."

"Can I see him?" Betty asked. The doctor nodded.

"I'll go check." The nurse vanished as quickly as she appeared. Cathy wiped her eyes, letting go of Dermot's hand. He smiled, he knew his sister thought he was an idiot. Rory hugged Deano as Trevor whispered a silent "thank you" only noticed by his mum who nodded.

"I'll call Grandad. He's worried." Agnes squeezed Betty's hand. "You go see your husband."

Xxxxxx

Cathy stepped outside the A&amp;E entrance amazed that night had already fallen. The world had continued despite everything that happened to the Brown family. She sat on a metal bench that had seen better days as Trevor stepped towards her.

"I'm going to take Mammy home."

"Ok." She nodded.

"Cathy. I was a kid when you married that man."

"Divorce is a sin." Cathy looked at the floor. "I know my scriptures too. Not as well as you but I do know them." Trevor shook his head.

"Can you not see me as a priest for five minutes? Can't I just be Trevor? Your brother. I know I'm the youngest but I know you came back from London and something changed. You were different. Mark and Betty were secretive. You all were. None of us had a clue what was happening but we knew it was bad."

"Trevor."

"I was twelve years old. The age Bono is now almost. You were? What?"

"Old enough to know better. He wasn't going to let me walk away. He said he'd kill me."

"Cathy."

"I should have rode it out. Like Mammy did."

"No." Trevor turned. "No, I've one brother dead. I don't intend to lose my big sister. You had to leave."

"He said I killed our baby. It was a miscarriage. Probably caused by him, but he said he'd make sure I paid. I thought he meant he would come after me but it seems not. It seems he's coming after the people I love."

"You were pregnant?"

"Briefly. The day I lost the baby I walked away."

"Does Mammy know?"

"No. She's not to. Only Mark, Betty and you. Getting Mark better is the priority now. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"It was over a decade ago. Leave it there. Michael is my problem. Somehow I'll deal with it." She hugged her little brother.

"What can I do?"

"Pray. It looks like you're on good terms with the Big Man up there, put a good word in." She kissed his cheek before walking back to the hospital.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N filler chapter. Please review

"


	11. Chapter 11

Reunion

Betty stood in the doorway of the ITU with Maria at her side. The antiseptic smell, machines and staff frightened her as she looked at her husband.

"It's still Mark in there." Maria stated calmly. "He needs you."

"Oh my God."

"Go in. Grandad is with Bono and he's safe. Mark needs you." Maria stepped back as Dermot and Buster appeared. Betty nodded, walking into the room as she tried ignore the heart monitor, respirator and other machines helping her husband.

"Mark? I'm here Luv. I'm here." She kissed his forehead before sitting at his side.

Xxxxxx

Trevor sat on the bench outside the accident and emergency department deep in thought. He was terrified he could lose another sibling, they'd been warned Mark was far from out of the woods and he was sure Michael wasn't going to crawl back under his stone any time soon. Glaring at the cigarette ends and bald grass patches he pulled out his mobile.

"Mick? It's Trevor Brown, Cathy's brother." He explained what had happened, knowing Cathy's ex boyfriend still loved her and despite his embarrassing parents was back in Dublin. "The Guarda think he drove Mark off the road. That he's going after the people Cathy loves. He turned up at Bono's school. Threatened Cathy. I'm afraid Dermot and Buster will do something to end up back in prison." He heard Mick swear.

"Get Dermot and Rory to take your mother home. Stay with Cathy. I'll be there." He hung up the phone, grabbed his keys as he headed out the door.

Xxxxx

"Mammy!" Rory ran towards Agnes as she searched through her handbag. "Are you ready?"

"No son."

"We need to get you home. There's nothing you can do for Mark now."

"Apart from be here."

"Mammy." Dermot hugged her. "Bono needs you at home. Cmon."

"Dermot is right." Maria squeezed her hand. Agnes nodded. "Mrs Mcgoogan can only stay with Grandad and Bono for so long. Best thing we can do for Mark and Betty is to look after Bono." Agnes nodded before threading her arm through his.

"What about Cathy?"

"I think she'll be ok." Buster nodded to where the blonde was stood talking to the dark haired detective. Agnes nodded.

"I think you might be right."

Xxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Cathy folded her arms as she looked up at her ex boyfriend. Mick smiled shyly. The moonlight bathed the car park as she raised an eyebrow.

"Trevor called. How's Mark?"

"In ITU." Cathy looked down.

Mick touched her face gently, tilting her chin up to look at him. "Cathy Brown. What has he done? That monster Trevor told me about. What has he done." Cathy blinked back tears as Mick pulled her into his arms.

A/n thank you all for the reviews. Not much left. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Reprisals?

Mick listened intently as Cathy explained everything. He only knew what Trevor had told him but the thought Cathy had been beaten by a man that was supposed to love her made him feel sick. Now the blonde woman next to him was clearly angry and terrified.

"The Guarda are looking into the crash." Cathy stated. "Mark." She bit her bottom lip. "The doctor said his heart stopped for a while."

"Ah Cathy." Mick watched as she took a shuddering breath.

"Don't say he's strong because he's not. He's the same as us all." Mick hugged her, wisely remaining silent. Cathy fell silent as Mick held her. Mick broke the silence.

"I was going to say he's a bloody hero. Him and Betty. Getting you away from him."

"I'm not exactly the distressed damsel type." Cathy watched as Mick nodded.

"No but that's how men. Sorry, excuses for men like him get away with it for so long. Cathy, I'm taking you home."

"I."

"Your family need you." Mick stood, pulling her up with him. "This ends. No more secrets, no more mad men thinking they can do as they wish."

Cathy nodded. For the first time in a long time she felt safe.

Xxxxxxx

"Your Ma has gone home to look after Bono." Betty stared at the machines surrounding the bed. She sighed, not sure that the man in the bed could hear her. "I'm staying with you."

The doctor approached her as she held Mark's hand. Smiling kindly the older woman sat next to her.

"Mrs Brown."

"Hi."

"You need to rest too. Mark needs you at full strength."

"The nurse said I could stay."

"Of course you can but please remember to look after yourself too." She squeezed her arm before walking away.

"Wake up." Betty kissed Mark's hand as he lay there seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

Xxxxxxxx

"Agnes." She shrugged her coat off as Grandad called her name. Rolling her eyes she turned to see the old man watching her.

"What is it?"

"Rory has settled the triplets and Bono is sleeping."

"Grand."

"How is the boy?"

"Mark?" She watched the old man as he nodded. "He's got a tube in his mouth so he can breathe. All manner of bandages, wires and tubes sticking in him."

"He's a strong boy."

"All my boys are. Look where it gets them. Frankie cold in the grave, Dermot's got a record and dresses up as air freshener, Simon has another three years inside, Rory flying around the place without actually having a clue whats going on. Trevor hides himself away in the Church and Mark thinks he has to protect us all."

"And what about Cathy?" The old man stared at her. "What about her?"

"Toughest of the lot."

"Aye." He looked at her. "Brave girl, had the courage to ask for help. Agnes I'm old. Ancient, I know." He paused as a retort died on her lips. "But there is nothing wrong with my hearing. I know what happened to you with that little shit I raised and I wanted more for her."

"Redster Brown."

"Was my son but he was a bully who didn't deserve you and the kids. Best thing I ever did was give Mark and Betty the cash to get to London. At least I thought I was stopping history repeating itself." Agnes took a deep breath. "Now it looks like I sacrificed one grandchild for another."

"Grandad. Listen to yerself for a minute. Now I never knew it was you who paid for the tickets but I'm glad you did. This whole mess is Michael Dowds fault not yours or Cathy's or mine. Now, will you have a cuppa tea?"

"Aye Lass. I will." He took off his flat cap and sat in his chair. He had a feeling things were going to work out but he had no idea how.

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Really didn't expect it

Mark

Dermot looked up as Maria walked into the kitchen. She sat opposite him, knowing the whole family was still in shock.

"Deano and Rory settled the triplets. I think Paul is teething."

"Poor kid, first George now Paul." He shook his head. "If Mark."

"Don't." Maria looked at her husband. "Don't talk like that." She took his hand.

"Maria, Frankie was a nightmare waiting to happen. How he lived as long as he did I'll never know. Not with all the crap he put in his system. Ma nearly fell to pieces. If Mark does die. If he does, it'll kill her. And I know her and Cathy bicker."

"Only because they are so alike." Maria smiled. Dermot nodded.

"But. What I'm saying is. Now we have our boys I think I get it." He paused. "You don't bury your kids. It's the wrong order of things. And mammy has had to do it once already."

"Hey." Maria crossed the room to hug him, knowing the jokey, ex con was more worried than he let on.

Ccccc

Mark laid motionless in the bed. Nurses checked his blood pressure, wrote in his notes, gave him IV antibiotic medication and checked his catheter. All why Betty sat holding his hand.

"Mrs Brown?" Betty looked up to see a nurse holding out a mug of coffee.

"Thanks. Call me Betty. Mrs Brown makes me sound like my mother in law." Betty smiled as she took the mug from her. "How is he? Really?"

"Blood pressure is better than earlier. His kidney function has improved."

"Good."

"Get some rest. He'll need you when he wakes up."

"Thanks."

The nurse raised an eyebrow.

"You're the only one to say when, not if." The nurse squeezed her shoulder before heading back to the nurses station.

"Did you hear her? Mark? She said when, so come on now." Mark remained seemingly immobile but something had changed. She just knew.

Xxxxxxx

Mick put the phone down, glad that Cathy was home safely. He had no doubt the nurses at the hospital would take excellent care of Betty and Mark. It was the rest of the Brown family that concerned him. Grandad was an old man, nearly 90 by Cathy's reckoning although the old man still had a spring in his step and an eye for the ladies. Agnes wasn't a girl either, at 74 she was far from frail but he new Cathy worried. Then there was Rory, Deano, Simon, Maria, Trevor and Dermot as well as the young children to consider. He knew Cathy had been keeping the stalking from them until Mark had found out. She had wanted to keep them safe. Glancing at his mobile he picked it up, deciding that a favour was in order.

"Sinead, hi. How are you? I know it's late." He paused. "Look, can you check something for me? Frankie Brown. That is Francis Arthur Brown, died fifteen years ago" he paused as he heard the older woman swear.

"Jeez, don't I know? The man is dead but his sister is very much alive and very concerned that her family is being terrified by a Michael Dowd. I just wanna check that I'm right the link between them is just Cathy and not something I'm missing." He paused again, wincing at the expletives fired at him.

"And you, Sinead Nolan, a good catholic girl. I will not feck off." He laughed. "Thank you." He hung up before driving off, hoping that Mark would pull through and Michael would be stopped before anyone else got hurt.

Cxxxx

A/n please review


	14. Chapter 14

The missing link

Mick walked into the police station relieved to see his friend Sinead waiting for him. Coffee in one hand the blonde woman narrowed her eyes.

"Morning. Is that coffee for me?"

"Would you feck off." She took a generous gulp, almost burning her mouth. "This Michael Dowd - was convicted of drugs offences in London three years ago. Supplying crack . Assaulting an ex girlfriend when he was 20. Nice guy. Not."

"Convicted of possession with intent of supplying a class A and he's not in prison? How?" Mick followed her back towards the car park.

"Do I look like I know what the judge was thinking?" The broad Dublin accent caught his ears. Mick nodded before getting in the car. Sinead was right, he had more digging to do.

Xxxxx

"Cathy, would you eat something?" Agnes poured tea into mugs as Cathy sat at the kitchen table with Rory.

"No thanks Mammy."

"Cathy, you are wasting away." Cathy shot her brother a dirty look. Rory ignored her as the phone started ringing. Trevor grabbed it before any of the others could. Agnes rested a hand on her chest as she watched her youngest.

"Cathy. Eat," She snapped as Trevor walked into the room.

"Who was it, son? Was it the hospital? Son?"

"It was Betty." Trevor sighed. "Mark."

"Oh God,"

"Calm down Rory. Let the boy speak." A flick of the tea towel silenced him. He rubbed his arm as Trevor sighed. "Go on, Trevor love."

"Mark has improved overnight. The doctors have changed his antibiotics and are going to do some more tests. They think he'll be ok to wake up later. If the tests come back ok."

"Oh thank God." Cathy buried her face in her hands, trying hard not to cry. That was something she hadn't done in a longtime. Brown women didn't do that. Now as she listened to her baby brother she wasn't sure she could stop the tears.

"What tests?"

"Betty said a blood gas. They're doing that now and then a chest X-ray and maybe another brain scan."

"A brain scan?" Buster walked in, his trademark baseball cap in one hand. Cathy nodded.

"Mark."

"Mark is having a brain scan? I thought they did one. What they hoping to find?" Buster looked at his friends.

"A brain, Buster which is more than they could hope to find with you." Agnes shook her head. "Ejit!"

"They want to see if there is anything damaged or shouldn't be there." Trevor explained.

"My boy might have brain damage." Agnes sat down. Cathy closed her eyes. Rory ran from the room as Grandad swore. Trevor nodded.

"No he won't." Buster stated confidently.

"And you know this? How exactly?"

"Because he's Mark Brown. He's one of the good guys. Like Trevor and Cathy. And Dermot. He'll be grand."

"I hope you're right, son." Agnes tapped his arm. "I hope that you're right. Trevor, say a prayer for your brother."

"I will, Mammy." Trevor smiled sadly. "I will."

Xxxxxxx

Betty stood in the waiting room outside the ITU trying not to think what could happen. She was exhausted and worried sick. Memories of Mark rushing home as she cradled Bono in her arms sprung to mind. Bono had been just a wee baby and they had left him to go to London. Cathy had been living on her nerves, badly beaten and mentally not the Cathy Brown she had gone through college with.

"Betty." She was startled from her thoughts as a male voice said her name.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" She got to her feet, ready to scream as the man put his hand over her mouth, pining her to the wall.

"Catherine isn't here, Mark is in no fit state to help so I suggest my darling cousin you shut your mouth." He pressed further as her eyes widened. Smiling he removed his hand, stepping back as Betty punched him in the face. She screamed as he reeled back ready to launch on her as two pairs of arms pulled him back.

"Dermot! Mick!"

"Michael Dowd you are under arrest." Mick proceeded to manhandle the larger man as the Brown brothers and Cathy arrived. He spat and snarled as he pulled himself away from the policeman.

"Catherine."

"It's Cathy Brown. And I'm not scared of you. Not now. Not ever again! I've made my statement to the Guarda and I will again in court. It's over."

"Well, we'll see." He hissed.

"You come after one of the Browns you come after us all." Dermot stated as Buster looked on slightly shell shocked at the sight of Dermot helping a policeman. Buster nodded when he realised what Dermot had said. Mick smiled slightly as he caught Cathy's eye. Moments later her ex husband was carted of to Finglas police station. Cathy watched as Betty collapsed in the chair. Her long blonde hair covered her face as she tried to pull herself together.

"Where's Bono?"

"At the salon with Deano." Rory explained. Betty nodded.

"The triplets?"

"Mrs Nicholson." Agnes stated. "She's their granny too. Let her have some shitty nappies once in a while. Do her good. And Ringo is teething. Those back teeth are a bugger. He'll be all whaa whaa." She waved her hands. "Just like his father. Dermot was teething for years!"

"Mammy!" Cathy snapped.

"Well, he was. And don't get me started."

"Why are you here?" Betty sighed.

"For Mark." Agnes held her hand. "And you, Betty." Betty sniffed as a nurse wearing navy blue scrubs walked in.

"Betty?"

"Oh, this is Karen. She's been nursing Mark." Betty explained.

"And doing a grand job." Agnes smiled at the younger woman. "What's happened?"

"Mark's awake." Betty covered her hand with her mouth. "He's asking for you."

"He remembers me? I."

"He wants to see you. Of course he feckin remembers. Now go on." She urged Betty to follow the nurse knowing things were starting to turn the corner. For the first time since the nightmare had begun things were getting better. Weren't they?

Xxxx

A/n please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Awake

Mark stared at the ceiling, not quite sure what was going on. His leg hurt, his head ached and his throat was sore. He smiled as he felt a warm hand on his own.

"Betty."

"Hello you. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck."

"You were." Betty sighed. "Sort of. Don't you remember?" She watched as Mark stared at her blankly for a moment. Then his eyes screwed closed.

"Tell me Bono is ok. He wasn't with me, was he?"

"No." Betty sighed. "He's fine. He wasn't in the accident. He's grand so he is. Deano is minding him."

"Thank God."

"Trevor has." Betty smiled as Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Cathy?"

"She's ok. Shaken up but she's ok." Mark seemed to visibly relax. "You've always looked after Cathy and your brothers. I think this has just made them all realise how much you do watch for them."

"I'm the oldest." Mark yawned. "Are you going to tell me?"

"What caused that bruise on your neck?"

"Aye. But not now. Michael Dowd is in custody. Mick and another coppa arrested him. It's over." She kissed his knuckles as he closed his eyes.

"Betty."

"Go to sleep." Betty stood, kissing his forehead. "I'll tell your Ma you're gonna be ok."

"Ma?"

"She's here. Like Dermot said. Take on one Brown you take us all on." She smiled as he nodded before falling asleep.

Xxxxxx

Maria walked the length of the hospital corridor as she headed to the ITU ward.

"Maria!" She turned to see Buster running towards her. "He woke up and Dermo arrested him."

"Slow down Buster." Maria pulled a face, relieved that Rory and Dermot appeared when they did. Rory nodded.

"Oh Maria. Buster is right." He stared at his sister in law.

"Dermo was a hero." Dermot blushed at the praise from his best friend. "He really was."

"He's always been my hero." Maria hugged her husband tightly as her mother-in law appeared behind them with Betty.

"He's with Cathy." Agnes stated. "I think it's over."

"Good." Maria smiled.

"Cmon then. Let Maria get on with her work." Agnes ushered the boys away as Betty hugged Maria. Both women knew that Agnes was wrong. It was far from over.

Xxxxx

A/n not much left


	16. Chapter 16

Brothers and sisters

"Hiya Cathy." Mark tried to smile as his younger sister walked into the room. "What is it?"

"Mark." Cathy sat in the seat Betty had vacated. "You know what it is. We nearly lost you. All because of me."

"No." Mark's voice was firm, almost cold. "Not because of you. Because of him. He put his hand on Betty, didn't he? I saw the bruises."

"Yes. She gave him a black eye in return. Your wife has a cracking left hook." Mark nodded.

"His fault. You remember that. He hurt you, he came looking for you. He scared my boy and ran me off the road. Not you. None of this is on you. Do you hear me? Cathy?" Mark held her gaze.

"Yeah, I hear you." She sighed heavily. "I still blame myself. But the docs say you're going to be ok."

"Of course I am. They're moving me to a proper ward if the blood tests come back ok. Just hope I'm not in the same ward as Jacko Mcgoogan!" Cathy smiled before hugging her brother.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mick walked Sinead towards the car. The middle aged woman wasn't quite sure what had happened with the DS and the Brown family but she was glad they had arrested a truly violent and dangerous man.

"I had a call from DCI Reynolds in London." She started as Mick raised an eyebrow. "They've been looking for yer man for three months. Beat up some girl in a bar when he was drunk. Young blonde girl apparently. Thought she was Cathy. Also stabbed a man in Mayfair. Nasty piece of work."

"Scum, Sinead."

"Aye. What about you and Cathy?"

"What about me an er?"

"There's a history."

"Aye. I'm another idiot who didn't know what he had till he lost it. And she met my parents. And her Ma met them." He shuddered at the memory. Sinead bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"Your parents can't be that bad!"

"Be thankful you've not met them." He got into his car leaving Sinead to shake her head and wonder.

Xxxxxxxxx

Trevor walked into the beautiful church released that it was empty. Glancing towards the confessional he shook his head, he had nothing to feel sorry for. Crossing himself he stared at the alter, before looking up at the crucifix on the wall near the pulpit.

"Thanks." He mumbled. "We couldn't go through that. Not again." He crossed himself again before turning to see Damian watching him.

"Trevor?"

"Hi."

"What's happened?"

"Mark is on the mend. I can't go back to the Missions. Not yet. I'm needed here." Trevor sounded more determined than ever. "My family need me."

"The Bishop."

"Can say what he wants. I've lost one brother, one is in prison. I've lost my father, my sister has been terrified and my oldest brother - the one that held my family together when he was twelve years old nearly died. I'm staying where I'm needed."

"Trevor, I know your family has had a difficult time." Trevor took his glasses off before shaking his head and putting them back on.

"Tell the Bishop. Tell the Pope! If it comes to a direct choice between my mother and family or the church I will choose my family. Please don't make me choose." He turned, walking out of the church without looking back. Father Damian watched his friend leave, a slight smile on his face. He knew Trevor meant every word. A brothers love for his siblings was unbreakable. Once again he envied the Browns. Turning towards the alter he glanced up at the crucifix.

"Give the Brown's a break for a while. He means it, Boss." He headed back into the vestry hoping the Boss heard him.

Xxxxxx

A/n epilogue to come.


End file.
